love the way you lie
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Song fic Romance John Liz Love Death


**Song fic : Love**** the way you lie**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But thats alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But thats alright because I ****love the way you lie****,  
I ****love the way you lie**.

Tu étais fort, tu étais beau. Tu m'hypnotisais. Même lors de nos confrontations, quand nos mots étaient portés par la violence de nos émotions. Cette violence qui m'attirait tellement chez toi et que je confondais avec ta force de conviction. Déjà à l'époque tu me faisais pleurer. Mais tu finissais toujours par t'expliquer. Je te croyais. On se réconciliait.

**I can't tell you what it really is,  
I can only tell you what it feels like,  
and right now its a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breath when I still fight well I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right its like I'm in flight  
High off of love, Drunk from my hate,  
Its like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer.  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown,  
She resuscitates me, She fucking hates me and I love it  
Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you  
No you ain't, Come back  
Were running right back, Here we going again  
Its so insane cus' when its going it good,  
It's going great, I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Louis Lane, but when its bad its awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snap. Who's that dude?  
I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength.**

Depuis qu'on est revenus de là-bas, tout est différent. Où retrouver l'adrénaline qui me tenait aux tripes ? Où ressentir ce frisson, cette peur, cette drogue ? L'armée ne m'apportait plus ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors je l'ai quittée. Comme on quitte une maîtresse qui ne donnerait plus satisfaction. Je t'avais toi de toute façon. Toi qui m'avait tant troublé au départ. Toi que j'ai appris à aimer. Toi qui décuplais mes réactions, qui appelais en moi une force que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'ai toujours eu besoin de sentir ce pouvoir dans mes veines. Je la développais dans nos débâts passionnés. Tu me rendais fort. Mais bientôt ça n'a plus suffi. Je n'avais plus rien à part cette force. Alors quand je t'ai vu lui sourire et mettre ta main sur son bras… Quand je vous ai vu si complices… je t'ai suivie pour avoir une explication. Tu m'as énervé… J'ai posé ma main sur toi. D'un manière nouvelle. D'une manière iréelle.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But thats alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But thats alright because I ****love the way you lie****,  
I ****love the way you lie****.  
I ****love the way you lie**.

Mais à présent quelle est ton excuse? Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Quelle est la raison qui te pousse à ne plus me respecter ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur de notre descente aux enfers ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais été jaloux, cette fois-là, quand tu as porté la main sur moi. Tes yeux semblaient tellement sincères. J'ai cessé de pleurer. Je t'ai cru.

**You ever love somebody so much that you could barely breath when your with em'?  
And you meet and neither one, even know what hit em'  
You got the warm fuzzy feelin', ya them chills used to get em'  
Now your gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at em'  
You swore you would never hit em',  
Never do nothin' to her now your in each others face, spewing venom in your words when you spit em'  
You both pull each others hair, scratch, clob, hit em', throw em' down, pin em'  
So lost in your moment when your in em'  
Its the rage thats the culprit, It chokes you both  
So they say you best go your separate ways,  
Guess that they don't know you, because today  
That was yesterday, Yesterday is over  
Its a different day, Sounds like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her, Next time you'll show her restraint  
You don't get another chance, Life is not a Nintendo game  
But you lied again, and now you get to watch her leave out the window,  
Guess thats why they call it window pane (pain)****.**

Sans toi je ne sais pas où je serais. Probablement au fond d'un trou ou au paradis. Ca c'était avant… Maintenant, j'irai directement en enfer. Même une armada de Wraiths fondant sur moi serait une punition trop douce. J'ai fait la seule chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. Quelles que soient les circonstances. Je t'ai frappée. Je t'ai encore frappée. Pour des raisons toujours plus lâches. Je voulais ma vie d'avant. Personne ne pouvait me la rendre. Alors j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Tu me regardais avec tellement de colère et d'incompréhension dans ces moments-là. Tu es redevenue celle des débuts qui essayait de me convaincre avec des mots. Je suis redevenu celui des premiers jours que ne t'écoutait pas. Avec une différence. J'assènais mes arguments à coups de poings. On hait tellement ces moments. Mais ensuite il suffit que je te prenne dans mes bras et t'allonge dans les draps. Alors tu oublies. Je t'ai promis d'arrêter. Trop de fois.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But thats alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But thats alright because I ****love the way you lie****,  
I ****love the way you lie****.  
****I ****love the way you lie**.

Tu me regardes devenir l'ombre de moi-même, loin de ce lieu qui a vu naître notre amour. Je guette tes réactions, fais attention à mes mots. Ceux-là mêmes qui t'ont toujours raisonné mais qui aujourd'hui semblent faire bien peu le poids face à ces coups qui m'assaillent. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'aimer, puis à te craindre et à te croire quand tu t'excusais. Quand tu me promettais… Mais tes yeux se sont faits de moins en moins sincères. Tu m'as fait pleurer encore ...encore. Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. Sauf si je le décide. Je le décide. J'aimais te croire quand tu me mentais. J'aimais tellement.

**Now I know we said thin****gs, Did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same pattern  
Seventeen, but your temper is just as bad as mine is  
Your the same as me, but when he comes to love ya  
its just blinded, Baby, Please come back,  
It wasn't you, Baby, It was me  
Maybe our relationships isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe thats what happens when a Tornado meets a Volcano,  
All I know I love you too much to walk and Wait up!  
Come Inside, pick up the bags up the sidewalk,  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk,  
Told you this was my fault, look me in the eyeball,  
Next time I'm pissed I'll lay my fist at the dry wall,  
Next time, there wont be no next time,  
I apologize even though I know its lies,  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back,  
I know I'm a liar, If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire,  
Just gonna…**

Je t'ai blâmée pour ma situation. C'était devenu le modèle récurrent. Toi qui semblais toute puissante là-bas. Toi qui semblais pouvoir faire des miracles, je t'ai rendu responsable de tous mes maux. Je t'ai dit que tout était ta faute. Mais je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je te supplie de me pardonner. Je te conjure de revenir. Je sais que nous nous ressemblons trop pour que nos vies soient paisibles. Mais je me mets à genoux. Moi John Sheppard. Reviens et je ne serai plus le même. Reviens Elizabeth. Je t'aime.

Jamais plus je ne te ferais souffrir.

Plutôt me tuer.

Plutôt nous tuer.

3


End file.
